This proposal is to obtain funding for a state-of-the-art small animal PET/CT molecular imaging instrument. Our institution has committed resources to support, develop and maintain this instrument. It will provide small animal high resolution in vivo radionuclide molecular imaging with precise anatomic correlation using computed tomography (CT). High-resolution positron emission tomography (PET) provides a non-invasive method to visualize molecular events in vivo. This is critical to medical science investigations because it will enable basic science studies of in vivo mechanisms of disease. Oncologists, cardiologists, and other investigators throughout the University and Medical Center will be able to perform longitudinal, in vivo molecular imaging studies in contemporary small animal models. The basic science of radiochemistry will also tremendously benefit through testing and development of novel radiotracers in vivo. Radio chemists can efficiently determine the in vivo biodistribution, radiation dosimetry, and radiotracer kinetics of novel radiotracers. Furthermore, advanced therapeutics can also be tested and developed in in vivo small animal models, using radiotracers which can monitor the early molecular events of a therapeutic response. A wide array of advanced therapeutics may include both novel drug compounds and novel strategies such as cell based therapies. In addition to contributing to understanding basic mechanisms of pathophsiology, radiotracer techniques have proven human safety for both diagnostic and therapeutic applications. Novel radiotracers, radiotracer methods, and therapeutic monitoring techniques are, therefore, highly translational to in vivo human studies. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: We plan to use this instrument to study the reasons why medical diseases occur, to test new methods to detect disease, and to test new therapies before they are used in humans. This can greatly advance medical science and the treatment of cancer, heart disease, and a wide variety of other human diseases. Studying disease in live tissues is essential to understanding how diseases occur, testing new non-invasive tests, and testing safety and efficacy of new therapies before human use.